<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impressions by csigirl3137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136441">First Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137'>csigirl3137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Caring Bucky Barnes, Coffee, College, College AU, College Student Bucky Barnes, College Student Steve Rogers, College meet cute, Couple, Dating, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Impressions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Soulmates, Steve Wilson is a good bro, Steve has no sense of self preservation, college students in love, energy drinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a helluva first impression on Bucky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found a prompt on pinterest and I haven't posted in a while, so here's some Stucky fluff for you guys to enjoy and for me to stay sane by writing. I wrote this in an hour, please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Bucky Barnes met Steve Rogers, it was in his freshman 8am world history lecture. It was five minutes to eight when this kid came whirling into his life, sliding into the empty seat next to Bucky, simultaneously slamming a can of redbull and the biggest thermos of coffee that Bucky had ever seen down onto the table in front of him. He cracked open the can of redbull while spinning the top off of the thermos, then turned and looked Bucky dead in the eyes, while pouring the Redbull into the thermos, the scent of redbull and coffee mixing into one, not appealing scent.</p>
<p>Still holding Bucky's gaze, the first words Steve ever said to him were "I'm gonna die" before picking up the thermos and slamming the entire thing in one drink. How he managed it, Bucky would never know but he did know that he immediately wanted to get to know Steve better.</p>
<p>"That CAN'T taste good." Bucky replied as their professor stepped up to the lecture podium in the front of the room. Bucky knew that his disgust at the combination was obvious on his face. Steve shook his head while wiping his mouth with his thumb, drawing attention to his plump pink lips, making Bucky's heart skip a beat and his dick twitch.</p>
<p>"Believe me it doesn't, but insomnia is one hell of a bitch." Steve flipped open his laptop and it wasn't but a few minutes into the lecture before the kid actually started to vibrate. </p>
<p>"What the actual hell?" Bucky thought as the kid's leg vibrated next to him, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he took notes on his laptop.</p>
<p>The hour and a half long class seemed to drag on but finally finished.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm Bucky, Bucky Barnes." Bucky extended his hand to the small blonde after class. The blonde took it and shook it vigorously.</p>
<p>"Steve Rogers." And then he was gone, swept up in the sea of students exiting the classroom, leaving Bucky standing there with a grin on his face as he re-examined their meeting.</p>
<p>Over the course of the rest of the semester, Bucky would find out that the mixing of coffee and energy drinks was fairly common for Steve and that it was hell on his heart arrhythmia. Steve drank coffee like he was made of it, Bucky finding out that it was fairly common for him to have a cup of coffee on hand, even at 2 in the morning during some of their later study sessions. He also found out that Steve had a tendency to run on this obscene amount of caffeine until it wore out of his system and then he would crash hard, falling asleep wherever he happened to be at the time. Bucky took to making sure all his free time was spent with Steve, keeping him from passing out in some inopportune places sometimes.</p>
<p>Steve always complained when Bucky would gently but forcefully get him to a place where he could sleep off the caffeine crash, but he knew Steve appreciated it.</p>
<p>It wasn't but a month of Steve coming into Bucky's life and becoming a permanent fixture that Bucky realized he was in love with the small blonde.</p>
<p>They became a couple over winter break, Bucky taking Steve to the tree lighting at Rockefeller center and then for coffee afterwards, Christmas and coffee being two of Steve's favorite things.</p>
<p>And here they were, two years later, curled up on their couch in the living room of their small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment that they paid too much for, not too far from campus.  They were curled up together, Bucky stretched out across the couch, Steve on his lap, his blonde head tucked under Bucky's chin, a heavy wool blanket covering them, the Christmas season of "Nailed It!" Playing on their tv.</p>
<p>"How'd you know you wanted to be with me?" Steve asked as Bucky rubbed small circles on Steve's side. Steve was wearing one of Bucky's hoodies and a pair of jogger sweatpants.</p>
<p>"Honestly I wanted to be with you from the moment you came whirling into my life in that 8am world history lecture, mixed the redbull and coffee and then slammed it all down in one drink." Bucky chuckled at the memory as Steve winced but laughed.</p>
<p>"God that was a rough semester. I am never mixing energy drinks and coffee again. I’ll just stick with one or the other. Not both at the same time. God I almost gave myself so many heart attacks.” Steve thought back to the times that he thought his heart was going to beat so fast it cracked his ribs and hopped out of his chest.</p>
<p>"You made a helluva first impression though." Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve's temple, his smile obvious in his tone.</p>
<p>"You did seem to make it a priority to insert yourself into all possible aspects of my life after that." Steve commented.</p>
<p>"Hey, your sense of self-preservation is almost non-existent, that much was obvious with our first meeting. Someone had to make sure you didn't inadvertently get yourself killed."</p>
<p>"Hey, I had Sam for that!" Steve protested as he swatted at Bucky's arm, earning himself a chuckle. Bucky sat upright and looked down at him.</p>
<p>"You did not! Sam never stops you from doing whatever crazy thing you have in your head, he just makes sure that you don't do it alone."</p>
<p>"Potato, pototo" Steve muttered under his breath, earning himself a flick on the back of the head.</p>
<p>"Hey! Watch it Jerk!" Steve sat bolt upright. "Just for that I'm gonna go sit at the other end of the couch." He stuck out his tongue and started to move off Bucky's lap.</p>
<p>"I don't think so Punk." Bucky's arms tightened around him, pulling him back against his body, Steve bursting out into laughter as he mock struggled. The sound of his laughter, combined with Bucky's playful growling filled the apartment and Steve felt his heart swell as he settled back in Bucky's lap, laying his head on the brunettes shoulder. He was so incredibly blessed to have such a loving, caring, boyfriend that he got along so well with.</p>
<p>"I love you Bucky." Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's jaw as Bucky re-situated the blanket on top of them.</p>
<p>"I love you too Stevie." </p>
<p>Tightening his hold on Steve, Bucky thought back to that first encounter, thanking whatever cosmic being who was watching and manipulating, that Steve had come into his life and he had the pleasure of loving and taking care of the small blonde in his lap.  </p>
<p>“Whatcha thinking about?” Steve asked, sitting up and placing his hand on Bucky’s cheek. Bucky gave him a bright smile. </p>
<p>“Just how lucky I am to have you in my life and to be able to call you mine.” </p>
<p>Steve rolled his eyes but he blushed nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Sap.” Steve’s blue eyes roamed Bucky’s face before he leaned in and kissed Bucky. Bucky kissed him back, enjoying the gentle loving exchange. </p>
<p>“You know you love me.” Bucky spoke when Steve pulled back. </p>
<p>“I do love you.” Steve’s blue eyes were locked on Bucky’s. “God help me, but I do.” Steve laid back down on Bucky again, situating his head back on Bucky’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Punk” Bucky tightened his grip on Steve again, his heart swelling with love for Steve, knowing that he was going to marry this man someday, Steve completing him. Before Steve, Bucky hadn’t believed in soulmates, but god help him, he did now. He’d found his, in Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>“Jerk” Steve snuggled closer, allowing the warmth of Bucky’s body, the blanket and the sounds of the show they were watching, lull him into a peaceful sleep, knowing that he was safe and loved and happier than he ever thought he could be, knowing that in Bucky Barnes, he’d found his soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>